Blood Red Widow
by Beautiful Depravity
Summary: The Red Room program was invincible. After surviving another attempt to shut the program down, they move on to phase two of the Black Widow program. Raised from birth by the creators of the great female Avenger herself, Aleksandra Nikolievna Kusnetsova becomes the first, and last, Red Widow.
1. Chapter 1

**(Eerie tune is** **watch?v=BDMmj5WgB8c** **and the Russian is the Itsy Bitsy spider)**

As every black widow graduates the Red Room program, they are sterilized to prevent any attachments. But one young agent, about to graduate, was discovered to be already carrying a child. As phase two of the program, they chemically induce a coma throughout the operative's entire pregnancy, taking the child from her before she becomes aware of it. As the agent is sterilized and released, the child is left abandoned to the mercy of the Red Room, where the deadliest assassin is created. Aleksandra Nikolievna Kuznetsova, the Red Widow.

It had been a basic mission. Get in, grab the nuclear warhead, and get the hell out. Natasha had been posing as a secretary for a few months, and while her presence had been missed at the Avengers tower- mostly by Clint, of course- it had paid off. The plan had gone off without a hitch, and Tony, Steve, Nat, and Clint were now re-entering the tower, Natasha for the first time in a while.

As she walked into the kitchen after a long shower and saw Bruce, he greeted her with a warm smile and a pancake. What he received in return was a twisted wrist and bruised knees as he was forced down behind the counter, on the opposite side from the very open windows.

"Natasha!" he yelped, surprised at her sudden violence.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked as he walked into the room and noticed the problem, quickly hurrying to Nat's side.

"He's covered in dust", she explained.

The rest of the team, who had obviously been alerted by Jarvis, had entered by this point, and Tony scoffed at Natasha's comment.

"Well that's just rude. I mean, he may be a little scruffy, but dusty? Come on."

"No," Clint replied, suddenly completely serious, "Spy dust. It was used by the KGB to tag their victims, so they could be spotted easier on infrared. Somebody is targeting Bruce."

The rest of the team went quiet at that, and all decided to duck behind the kitchen counter as well. They all just barely fit, but they managed to huddle together as they brainstormed.

"How did you know?" Bruce asked hesitantly.

"I'm all too familiar with it. I could smell it the moment I walked in the kitchen, but it wasn't until I got close enough to you that I realized what it was."

"Damn. So Brucie's got spy dust all over him, and no one know's how?"

"I have no clue where I might have picked it up. I don't go out much."

Tony suddenly looked up sharply, calling out to Jarvis. "Jarv. Check all security footage in the garage, but only focus on anomalies. Any time skips, even if it's just ten seconds, or any evidence of tampering whatsoever." Turning to the team, he continued. "I'm thinking someone managed to break into our garage and dump it on the spare post-Hulk blankets I keep in the jet. only Bruce ever uses them, so it must have been picked up a couple days ago when we took on the weird dwarf in the park."

"It makes sense. Anyone handing it to him would have washed it off, but if you had been working in the lab since then, you wouldn't have showered since",Natasha agreed.

Jarvis suddenly made an odd hiccuping sound, and holograms flashed across all the walls at a dizzying speed as the AI managed to croak "Sir... being... hacked..."

Suddenly all the lights shut off and the screens froze, an image repeated on all of them. An eerie tune began to play, and the picture unfocused and refocused rapidly, the single object flashing and glitching as the image jerked from side to side, flickering into four lines in a language most of them couldn't read.

 **Побежал паучок вверх по водостоку**

 **Но был смыт дождем внезапным прямо на дорогу**

 **Солнце вышло из-за туч, прогнало непогоду**

 **И бежит наш паучек опять по водостоку**

"Oh no" Natasha breathed, and even Thor froze as the rest of the Avengers came to realize they were in big trouble. If Natasha was terrified of a song and what looked like a Russian poem, then something truly evil must have caused it. Little did they know that same terrible evil lay in the air ducts above their heads, face stone cold as she memorized every word spoken.

After an half an hour of sitting crouched, whispering to each other in the now dark room, Natasha finally determined that the threat had passed for the moment, and that it was safe for the Avengers to straighten their stiff limbs. They finally staggered from their hiding place and, tripping over their sleeping feet, made their way over to the couches arranged around the room. Natasha still seemed uneasy, but only Clint was able to detect the slightest flickers of emotion on her otherwise still face.

"What the hell was that?" Tony blurted, whirling around to stare at Natasha.

"A reminder. A threat." she answered curtly, eyes unfocused and staring into space.

"Natasha," Clint began calmly, trying to bring her back to reality, "What was that."

She seemed to snap out of her trance, and stood abruptly. "Stark, lock down the tower. No one gets in or out. Clint, priority alpha zeta. Everyone, prepare for the worst."

"Why? What's happening?" Cap asked. "Why are you so worried?"

Nat sighed."It's a long story, and one I don't wish to share."

"Who cares!" Tony barked. "If you're ordering me to lock down the tower, I better have a fantastic explanation."

"Fine," she acquiesced. "But you really aren't going to like it."


	2. Chapter 2

**(MCU canon says Natasha was born in 1984. I made graduation age sixteen, so she would have graduated at in 2000 and currently would be about thirty-one. That would make Alek's mother currently thirty-six, and Alek twenty. Also, I am going to include Bucky, but am wondering if it should be as Alek's father or love interest. Thoughts?)**

Aleksandra let a small smirk dance around the corners of her lips as she lay in the air vent. She always found it amusing when others spoke fearfully of her origins, their disbelief and terror making their deaths all the more entertaining. And hearing one of her predecessors recall the tale of her creation, whispering in hushed tones to Earth's mightiest heroes? She might as well have gone to heaven.

"I was trained by a division of the Soviet government that was rumored to have been created after the first world war. Leviathan was powerful yet discreet- untouchable really, until Peggy Carter became aware of its existence after World War II ended in 1945."

Aleksandra knew the patriotic blonde below would be reacting hilariously to the mention of his beloved, and barely resisted the urge to go watch.

"Leviathan's greatest project was the Red Room program. Its purpose was to create black widows- elite female operatives who were able to use the misogynistic views of that time period to gain intelligence and complete missions. The program collected orphaned girls of elite status and, using various forms of psychological and physical torture, convinced the girls that they were training for the ballet."

Aleksandra rolled her eyes at that. They did actually teach ballet.

"They would also perform graduation ceremonies when the 'students' graduated. All the girls were sterilized to prevent them from forming any attachments to males or children and, while it was inhumane and depraved, their goal was ultimately reached and they had the perfect weapons against humanity."

The room below was silent for a moment, and Aleksandra gleefully imagined the horrified looks Natalia Alianova Romanova's comrades would possess.

"However, one student was said to have broken the rules and been found pregnant when they went to complete her graduation. It was a few years before I graduated, but I remember the superiors informing us the child had been disposed of. Then a few years later, the program was shut down, and no one thought of the child again- until a squad of over twenty S.H.I.E.L.D field agents radioed in that they were being attacked by a ten year old and were found hours later violently massacred, with body parts spread out over a square mile."

Aleksandra smiled fondly. She'd quite enjoyed that mission.

"So one tiny little girl can take out a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I could too, but that doesn't mean I'm a major threat."

"You don't understand, Stark," was her cold reply. "This child isn't just a murderer, not even an assassin. She is a nuclear warhead. She might even be capable of more destruction."

She heard the bowman whistle softly. "So if she's after Banner..."

Natasha finished for him. "Then Bruce's life might actually be at stake- not to mention the lives of billions."

 **In case you skipped the note at the top, which I do all the time, I repeat: BUCKY BARNES- FATHER OR LOVE INTEREST?**


End file.
